bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kyleronco/Archive1
Welcome hey yall dont do anything stupid like.. cussing vandelizing cussing arguing or fighting on my page i also dont consider crap a bad word beacause is was named after the person who invented the toilet thomas crapper. Hey! It's bakuplanet here! Well, my wikia name is DarkusAlpha. . 00:21, December 7, 2010 (UTC) welcome to the wiki kyler Reach For The Stars 00:23, December 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the help and how do you use signitures? kyleronco I will help you delete that unwanted thing for something... . 02:15, December 7, 2010 (UTC) unwanted what? Crazy thing: I already have a Aquos Rickoran. . 21:04, December 7, 2010 (UTC) how about ramdol and raytheus wait no you have those i think how about a dragonoid colossus wait you have one maybe a scaboid tuesday and thursday tournements if you even think about letting me participate in sewer tournements on tuesday or thursday at 6:00-9:00 tournements I will be at karate. So i cant.﻿ I'm going to get a scabiod soon. Also, please leave messages on other's talks pages, not yours. . 02:33, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ok i left a message on nuzamaki90's page and DarkusMaster's page too. O_O" We have much more in common than i thought. HEY BRO, SUP! Don't resent me [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'for doing ']]my JOB.' 23:22, December 8, 2010 (UTC)' I did! . 01:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Always sign your comments. I will not get a scaboid. . 02:37, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok how do you use color signitures? kyleronco 12/8/10 ... you, bd, now. Stop Okay 2 things your need to STOP: 1 Spamming and 2 Making COPYS of your blogs please dont or you will be blocked. Thanks you- DarkusMaster84 My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 22:20, December 9, 2010 (UTC) it was an accident sorry slow computer. Copying blogs isnt good if you do it again you will be blocked and another thing leave signatures and make a Signature the color isnt that important...My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 22:24, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I Want To Join! I want to join the tournament. Nintendocan (talk) 19:39, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Great! My BD name is Mike98. Nintendocan (talk) 21:44, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Color Umm I used to know how but I forgot... and I didnt use them ask Abce2 about that one or Bendo... SorryMy Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 02:31, December 10, 2010 (UTC) No. Phos was here, and ate the Kazarina memorial! 15:41, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Color Signatures You asked how to make color signatures. It's rather complicated ... tell me what you want it to say, and what colors you want, and I'll try and make it for you. This is an example: Kyleronco is makes Kyleronco is . Note that there is a limit to the signature size, and I highly doubt that my example will fit into the alloted space. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 16:26, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Message What exactly did you mean by the message you left on Airzel's page.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:37, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, just edit correctly, and participate in the Community.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:40, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I have Airzel-of-Haos and you with me. Oh yeah, I did the same thing. Spectra999 or 999 or Triple 9 22:49, December 11, 2010 (UTC) You're... You were standing next to me. You always warp to me when I'm on another site. Re: Signature I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what you meant by that. You said that you "only got one word, boss". If you copied and pasted the entire thing I gave you (in code, not what you see when you post your signature), then it should work out. The line (|) in my signature is the button above the "Enter" key on your keyboard, on the backslash (\) key. You have to press Shift+\. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction'']] 19:40, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Copy this entire thing: Kyleronco is . Maybe the entire thing doesn't fit, and in that case, you may need to remove the colors (the part). --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 20:03, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I used to, but they got old. Dont ask why, or i will END you. Don't resent me [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'for doing ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| my JOB.]] 01:47, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: AOH And you ask why AOH doesn't like you. I see lots of proof why on his talk page. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is' under my jurisdiction'']] 02:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Not really. I know weirder and crazier people. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 02:12, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, not as crazy as my friends. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 02:16, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Do not press the big red button... . 02:25, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Always sign your edits to a talk page, like my trap. Do not press the big red button... . 02:27, December 14, 2010 (UTC) The mouse trap keeps closing in... Do not press the big red button... . 02:31, December 14, 2010 (UTC) (facepalm) Do not press the big red button... . 02:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC) It's easy to resist him for me. You should have seen him when he tried stealing souls... From someone who is definitely not Bendo14... 02:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Is it shiny? Do not press the big red button... . 02:37, December 14, 2010 (UTC) You are never going to be the nuclear bomb operator. geez, dimwits... Do not press the big red button... . 02:42, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ............ Do not press the big red button... . 02:47, December 14, 2010 (UTC) i used to, i dont have it anymore my bad Reach for the stars 01:55, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Why should i? I WILL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'NOT BE ']] DENIED!!!.' 12:58, December 17, 2010 (UTC)' (chokeslams, spears, AND T.S.P.D.'s K) Shut it, because i can pwn you any day of the week. I WILL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'NOT BE ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| DENIED!!!.]] 20:51, December 17, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome Thanks for saying that thank you. And adding a Picture of me. Spectra999 or 999 or Triple 9 22:36, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yes.Abce2|''Free lemonade''''only 25 cents!'' 00:51, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea. hahahaha!!! DarkusAlpha (Talk). 18:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I know. DarkusAlpha (Talk). 20:16, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Too many noob GMs Why do you never leave your signiture on a message on my talk page? By the way, the GMs just do that to be in the holiday spirit. Anime rocks 00:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 dude, start leaving your signature How to Make a Template:UserboxPro Help! Look, I need some Help. The Category: Bakugan Dimensions Fighting Styles has some moves, not Fighting Styles. I mean if you do know. But if you don't it's Ok. I'll ask Attribute to. Hope you know how to make templates now! I Just Wanted to Do This Hi! Bye! Sigh. Photos Photos are suppose to be like this: Don't forget about the .jpg and px! And [[]] THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω 23:43, December 19, 2010 (UTC) How do you add the Links to your Signature? THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω 00:47, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't get It! I really don't get it. i did that. Look tell me if it is linked:THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω 00:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hidden Message I AM AWESOME THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω 02:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 22:08, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not a doctor, or a nurse. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 23:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Templates Do you know ho to make Templates? If you do show me. THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω 23:29, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I Do! I wanna join the group to stop Shadow Army!THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω 01:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Userpage I saw your message on TS' (was it his?) talk page. What's the problem? I can probably undo it for you. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is' under my jurisdiction'']] 22:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :That HUUUUUUGE space gap?--DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 23:02, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::T'was our dear friend User:DarkusAlpha. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 23:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) You pressed mah button 22 times. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 01:40, December 24, 2010 (UTC) It was DA, and Thanks? ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 02:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) One Question Is the tournament at 7:00 PM EST, CST, MT, or PST? Nintendocan (talk) 03:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Good. Because I'm EST. Nintendocan (talk) 03:56, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Resistence Why don't we make a group to Stop Shadow Army? Shadow Resistence?THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω(Talk) 18:54, December 24, 2010 (UTC)